As It Falls Through
by Slumbering Apparitions
Summary: It all started with messages from Cas' phone. Spoilers for 07x01. There's torture, but it's not hardcore so don't worry.


**A/n: Always the same. Tenses might change because I'm dumb and yadda yadda you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had started with messages from Cas' phone.<p>

That's when Dean slowly began to realize that he wasn't coming back. The messages he received were snarky and from Cas' number, but the tone and the meaning behind them proved to Dean that it was the Leviathan. They obviously knew what was going inside Cas' head and they had wanted to prove that they had control of him. It was a jarring realization, but one that needed to happen. Or, well, that's what Dean thought.

Dean was about ready to throw his phone out the window of the Impala when an annoying tweet sound uttered from its speakers. He breathed in deeply and flipped it open, his thumb fingering the button before completely pressing on it. Before he finished reading the first message two more came through.

"Dean? You ok?" Sam asked, confusion written on his face.

"Yeah, just peachy."

* * *

><p>And that's how Dean ended up strapped to an old dentist chair in an abandoned warehouse.<p>

The thing that had lured Dean to the warehouse was more or less Cas. Sure, he had his face, his voice, hell, he even had his laugh. But, Dean knew it was the Leviathan. He had given up any hope that he could save Cas.

Cas' vessel traced a sharp knife down the side of Dean's bare torso and grinned when he saw a thin red line show up. Dean ground his teeth together and continued to glare at the vessel, annoyed at himself for getting into this.

"I can see why the angel liked you," the vessel purred and loomed in on Dean's face. He pulled Dean's upper eyelid up and his lower lash line down. "You have such pretty eyes."

Dean jerked his head, or as well as he could with a leather band around his chin, and narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you," he spat.

The Leviathan fluttered Cas' blue eyes and Dean felt a twinge in his stomach. "Feisty too? It's a shame you didn't get into his pants sooner. He's got quite the," The Leviathan's hand moved across the waistband of Cas' pants and smirked, "package."

Dean's body spasmed and he tried his best to hold in his groan at the back of his throat as he felt a blade slice multiple cuts in his side. They aren't that deep, but they sure as hell hurt.

"You make the best noises when you're hurt, has anyone ever told you that?" The vessel walked over to a small fire in the middle of the floor and stuck two wires in it, watching as they turned an orange color from the heat.

He stood up from the crouch and sauntered his way back to the dentist chair. Dean sneered at him. "No one's ever had the chance to hear the-" His sentence is cut off with a gurgling noise of pain as the two hot wires were placed onto his chest.

The vessel removed the wires and pressed his hand on the burns and as Dean tried to gulp back the pain. The vessel pressed harder and licked his lips as he moved closer to Dean's face. "Such pretty eyes and your lips move in such a sinuous way when you make those sounds," He murmured more to himself.

Dean scowled and cursed himself when his breathing got deeper as the Leviathan moved closer. He tried to back himself away, but couldn't stop when he felt Cas' mouth on his.

A jolt went through him and he allowed it to go on for a few seconds before he realized what was going on. Dean narrowed his eyes and bit down hard on the vessel's lip.

The vessel pulled back with an annoyed expression and sunk the blade in his hand into Dean's side before bringing it up to touch his mouth. The vessel stared at blood on his finger tips before his eyes widened and a shiny black fluid dribbled from his mouth.

"Oh _shit_," the Leviathan mumbled before the vessel body jerked and closed in on itself. Dean watched with a mixture of horror and sick fascination as the vessel moaned in pain and started to writhe on the ground.

Dean struggled in the leather bands that strapped him to the chair, thankful for the distraction. The vessel stopped moving and so did Dean, as he realized that his lame attempt to escape failed.

Slowly, the vessel stood back up. The black liquid still coated his mouth and he rubbed his hand across it and stared at the substance. The vessel's head shot up and his eyes flickered back and forth before they landed on Dean. "Dean?" he stuttered and tilted his head to the side in confusion. His blue eyes widened with horror as he took in the damage on Dean's body and that's when Dean knew.

"Oh, Jesus. Cas?" A tremor of excitement ran up Dean's body and he wiggled around some more, hoping the bands would eventually give up.

Cas stepped closer to Dean and reached toward one of the leather bands' clasp before going rigid. He started to convulse and the black liquid started coming from his nose and mouth. "Dean, I can't..." Cas paused as one convulsion nearly made him bite his tongue. His head dipped and he made a gurgled noise "I'm sorr-"

Cas' head snapped back up and he was gone. The Leviathan looked pissed off and he sneered. "Oh yes, yes. He's sorry and he hopes you can forgive him." The Leviathan rolls his eyes.

Dean hissed through his teeth and his body pulled against the leather bands. "Seriously, /fuck you/."

The vessel made a noise that sounded like a child who didn't get his way. "You two are most sickeningly ignorant people I've ever crossed paths with."

"What are you talking about?" Dean growled and his eyes see a dull glint on a table full of sharp weapons near him.

The vessel scoffed and a smirk lit up his features. "The fact that you are too dull to realize that the pretty boy angel liked you."

Dean had been eyeing the gun but his eyes quickly found their way to the vessels and realized that he wasn't joking.

The Leviathan was sickly amused by all of this. He clapped his hands and grinned. "You actually didn't know!" He tilted his head in the direction of the door and sighs. "Our chat is going to be ending quite soon."

Dean hears a crash and then a panicked voice yelling, "Dean?"

The Leviathan headed over to one of the other passage ways and wiggled his fingers in Dean's direction. Dean realized what he was doing and his vision goes red.

"Come back you coward!" He yelled and pressed his body against the bands. He can feel the blood trickling down his side from the cuts that were made on his body and hissed.

Sam crashed into the room and tried to hide his horror when he saw Dean in the middle of the warehouse. The Leviathan whistled and waved at Sam too. "Sorry handsome! This is fight between you and me. See _you _soon!" The vessel stumbled out of view and Dean knows that he's gone.

"Shit, Dean, are you hurt? Wait, no that's a stupid question. Dammit, you're bleeding a lot." Sam kept babbling as he undid the straps and handed Dean his clothes that were lying under the dentist chair.

Dean put on his pants and ripped his shirt up in strips so that he could wrap them around his wounds. "Yeah Sammy. Just peachy."


End file.
